Journey to be a Master
by Secret Taco
Summary: A ten-year-old boy travels with his best friend through the Regions to become a Pokemon Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. If I did I wouldn't be writing a Fanfiction about it.

Ten-year-old Soren woke up with a jolt as his alarm went off. Today was the day his journey began. He shut off his Pidgey alarm clock and threw off his covers. Soren took his shower and got dressed for the day. He was wearing a standard trainers outfit complete with black sneakers, black jeans, a white shirt, a blue jacket, and fingerless gloves. He had bought last week a blue cap with a red pokeball, which he put on over his messy dity-blond hair. He left his room and walked down stairs where his mother greeted him.

"Good morning Soren! Are you ready for today?" His mother asked.

"Of course I am!" Soren replied, "I've been waiting for today for month!"

"Well eat up because it will be a long hard and fun day." His mother replied handing him a plate of food. The smell of egg and sausage made his mouth water. Soren sat at the table and scarfed down his food. He probably wouldn't have food like this for a while. He stood up and put his plate in the dishwasher then gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later mom!" Soren said about to leave.

"Make sure you come see me before you leave town!" His mother said as Soren was running out the door.

"Of course mom!" Soren replied heading down the road towards Brennen's house. Soren and Brennen had been best friends growing up in Pallet Town. They had decided to travel the region together when they were six. It was a beautiful day, nice and sunny with a light breeze that made it not too hot. _'A great day to start a journey' _Soren thought to himself. He reached Brennen's house as he was heading out the door.

"Hey Soren!" Brennen said. He was wearing a similar trainer;s out fit except he had blue jeans, a red shirt and a green jacket. He wore no hat on his straight blonde hair.

"You ready to go?" Soren asked.

"Yeah I am!" Brennen said enthusiastically. The best friends walked down to Professor Oak's lab and entered the building. The two walked through the sterile building to where the old man was working.

Hey Professor!" Soren said to get the Professor's attention.

"Ah, You're right on time!" Professor Oak said, "I have your starter Pokemon right here." Professor Oak grabbed a glass case that contained three Pokemon. "Here we have the three Kanto starter Pokemon, Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur."

"Soren you can go first." Brennen said.

"Are you sure?" Soren asked.

"Yeah go ahead and choose!" Brennen replied.

"Alright! I already know who to choose!" Soren said grabbing the pokeball that contained Charmander. "I choose you Charmander!" Soren said, sending out the small orange lizard. The Pokemon looked up to see two new faces looking at him. "Hey Charmander! We are going to be traveling together!"

"Charmander!" The Pokemon replied as if to say he was looking forward to it.

"I think I'll choose…" Brennen said looking at the remaining two Pokeballs, "I got it! I choose you Squirtle!" He sent out the blue turtle. "Let's travel together Squirtle!"

"Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle replied with a nod.

"Also," Professor Oak said grabbing some items "You both get 5 Pokeballs and a Pokedex."

"Thanks Professor!" Both new trainers exclaimed

"No problem, now why don't you two head home to say good bye to your parents so you can get started on your travels." The Professor replied

"Alright Brennen lets go." Soren replied.

"How about after we say goodbye we meet up at the edge of route one?" Brennen asked.

"Sure!" Soren said.

"I'll fine you a million if you're late!" Brennen said returning his Pokemon and running out the door. You can tell that Brennen is a lot like his brother Barry who lives in the Sinnoh region. Soren returned Charmander and walked back to his house and walked into his home.

"Ah Soren your back!" Soren's mother said holding up a black backpack and handing it to Soren. "I just packed the necessities like some clothes, some food, a first aid kit, and some other useful things."

"Thanks mom!" Soren said giving his mother a hug. "I'll call you when I get to Viridian City."

"Alright! I'll be awaiting your call." His mother said ending the hug. "Now you don't want to keep Brennen waiting, do you?"

"No mom!" Soren said opening the door, "Goodbye mom."

"Goodbye Soren." His mom replied. Soren went outside and took one last look at his house before going to meet Brennen at the edge of town.

**End Note: **I hoped that you enjoyed this first chapter, please review and remember, constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: A Wild Plot Appears

**Chapter 2**: A Wild Plot Appears

A/N: I am going to try to update this story weekly/biweekly if I can. With that enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

"Hey, Brennen." Soren said, "Why don't we start off our journey by stating our goals?"

"Sounds good to me." Brennen said, nodding. Still at the edge of town, the two friends looked out to the distance preparing to state the reason why their journey was to take place.

"I am going to be the greatest Pokemon Master to have ever lived!" Soren yelled to no one in particular.

"I will become the Kanto Regions Champion!" Brennen yelled, feeling pumped for the journey ahead. The two friends looked at each other and with a nod, started to walk the trail of Route 1. They had hiked about half of the route when they decided to take a break.

"So according to the map my mother packed me," Soren started, "We are about halfway there to Viridian City."

"That means we should be able to make it to Viridian City before sundown." Brennen said pulling out two sandwiches, "We should have some lunch before moving on. Here take this sandwich." Brennen passed Soren the sandwich and they both started eating their lunch.

"Don't you find it kind of odd that we haven't seen any Pokemon yet?" Soren asked between bites.

"It's really unsettling and creepily quiet." Brennen replied finishing his sandwich. They had finished their quick meal they heard someone yelling angrily off in the distance.

"Let's check this out!" Brennen said, already moving towards the source of the action.

"Alright, let's go." Soren said, following Brennen towards the sound. They neared the commotion and saw two men in black with a red R on their shirts. "Hey Brennen," Soren whispered, "=Hide."

Brennen nodded and the two hid behind a nearby tree and watched the scene start to unfold.

"YOU GOD DAMN RATTATA!" The angry man yelled. He was bleeding from a scratch on his leg. The other man was putting some Pokeballs into a sack while his partner was yelling. "TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The angry man kicked the Rattata sending the creature flying a few feet back. Soren remembered watching something on the news about Team Rocket. He knew these men must be Team Rocket Members.

"We have all the Pokemon the boss ordered us to get, so you can do what you want with that Rattata." The second man said putting Pokeballs into a sack. The angry one grinned. He walked up to the purple rat Pokemon. The poor Pokemon was struggling to try to scurry away. The man lifted his leg and was about to stomp down on the Rattata.

"NO!" Brennen yelled, jumping from our hiding place and running towards the man. Brennen's actions startled the man and he hesitated from his attack on the Pokemon. Brennen tackled the man and they rolled a little ways away from the Rattata. Brennen broke the tackle and ran to the hurt Pokemon.

"Brennen! Get Rattata to safety then help me battle these guys!" Soren yelled emerging with his hand on his Pokeball. Soren was nervous because this was his first Pokemon battle. It doesn't seem like it would end well for him if he lost

"You little shits better not mess with us! We are Team Rocket!" The second man replied grabbing his own Pokeball. "Get 'em, Raticate!" The Team Rocket Member said, sending out the brown rat Pokemon.

"Go Charmander!" Soren said sending out his starter Pokemon. "Use Ember, Charmander!" The orange lizard spit flames at the Raticate. They collided with the rat and it didn't even flinch. The Rocket Member smiled.

"Use Hyper Fang, Raticate." The grunt commanded. The brown rat charged at Charmander.

"Dodge it!" Soren ordered. Charmander tried to jump out of the way. The orange lizard was too slow. The rat Pokemon chomped on Charmander and he cried out in pain.

"Try to use Scratch to get Raticate off of you Charmander!" Soren yelled, this battle wasn't going well. The orange lizard scratched at Raticate until the brown rat let go with his jaws.

"Let's help him!" Brennen yelled, "Go Squirtle." The blue turtle emerged from the Pokeball. "Use Tackle, Squirtle!" The blue turtle rammed the Raticate sending him back towards his trainer.

"Alright Charmander! Use Ember!" Soren commanded.

"Sucker Punch, Raticate." The grunt ordered. Charmander spit out the flames of his Ember attack, but a sucker punch came from nowhere sending him flying. Charmander landed in front of Soren. Charmander stood up panting a little. The other Team Rocket Member stood up and walked over to join his cohort in the battle.

"Go Zubat!" The other Team Rocket Member yelled, sending out a blue bat Pokemon. Use Leech Life!" The Zubat flew over to Squirtle and bit down on the Pokemon sucking out some of its energy.

"Squirtle, use Bite then Water Gun!" Brennen commanded. The turtle bit the flying blue bat and without letting go blasted it with a water gun attack. Squirtle then threw Zubat at Raticate. Raticate jumped out of the way and Zubat smacked into a tree. The Zubat got up and started flying again, still able to fight.

"Use Wing Attack then Bite on Charmander, Zubat!"

"Use Quick Attack on Squirtle, Raticate!" Zubat charged towards Charmander, getting ready to smack it with its wing. Raticate meanwhile seemed to move blindingly fast towards Squirtle.

"Use Scratch to counter the Wing Attack, then use Ember!" Soren commanded. As Zubat was about to hit Charmander with his wing, Charmander scratched him backwards canceling the attack. Zubat then tried to continue with a Bite attack, but Charmander spit flames at the Zubat knocking the bat Pokemon out.

"Use Withdraw, Squirtle!" Brennen ordered. Right before the Quick Attack hit Squirtle, the turtle Pokemon retreated back into its shell making the collision cause minimal damage.

"Raticate! Use Bite while Squirtle is still in his shell!" The Rocket Member yelled. The brown rat clamped down on the shell causing pain to the Pokemon inside.

"Use Ember to help out Squirtle!" Soren commanded. The orange lizard spit flames at the brown rat Pokemon causing it to let go of Squirtle. The Raticate winced showing that it had been burned.

"Squirtle finish this with a Tackle attack!" Brennen ordered. The blue turtle popped out of his shell and rammed into the Raticate, knocking it out. The grunts were both shocked. Had they really just lost to children?

"Damn it! Let's get out of here!" The Rocket Member said returning his Pokemon. The other Rocket Member returned his Pokemon as well. The first member grabbed the sack of Pokeballs and they both ran.

"Let's chase them!" Brennen said about to run after the thugs.

"No Brennen, we shouldn't. What we do if we actually caught up to them?" Soren asked. Brennen contemplated this then nodded.

"I almost forgot!" Brennen exclaimed, "The Rattata!" Brennen ran up to where he had placed Rattata.

"I've got a Potion for you just wait a second." Brennen said. He pulled out a Potion and sprayed the Rattata with it. Brennen also pulled out two more Potions, which he sprayed Charmander and Squirtle with. The Rattata stood up, the Potion having taken affect. The purple rat looked to be all-better.

"You're free to go now Rattata." Soren said. The Rattata shook its head and looked at Brennen.

"Do you want to come with me Rattata?" Brennen asked. The purple rat nodded. Brennen pulled out a Pokeball and tapped it on the head. It dinged quickly showing that Rattata hadn't put up a fight.

"Welcome to the team Rattata." Brennen said sending out Rattata so that she could become acquainted with Squirtle and Charmander.

"The sun is starting to go down." Soren said looking at the horizon. "We should probably set up camp here." Brennen nodded. They set up camp while their Pokemon socialized. It was time for a good nights rest after a long day.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think about it in a review. Constructive criticism is welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3: To Viridian and Beyond

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Pokemon.

"Here we are, Soren! Viridian City!" Brennen expressed enthusiastically. They had made great time reaching Viridian at midmorning. Viridian was one of the smaller cities in the Kanto Region and many a trainer would stop in Viridian before heading to Victory Road. Although small, the city holds tournaments throughout the year. The eighth gym is located there but the gym leader is almost never around.  
"I'm going to head to the Pokemon Center," Soren told him, "I told my mom I would call her when I got to Viridian."

"I guess I'll head to the Pokemart and stock up on supplies then! Once I'm done, I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center!" Brennen replied. Soren nodded and they both walked towards their separate destinations. It was a short walk from where they had been to the Pokemon Center. Brennen had more of a distance to cover to reach the Pokemart, but he didn't mind it because he enjoys a good stroll. It was nice to see the city again since he hadn't been to Viridian City since he was eight. His mother had enrolled him in trainer school in order to give him a little experience before he went on a journey. While walking at his brisk pace Brennen noticed a poster on the side of the building.

A tournament for rookie trainers! The winner will receive a rare Pokemon! You must have one badge or less to enter! You may enter with only one Pokemon! Starts today at 2:00 PM! Don't be late! It is to be held in the Pokemon arena on the west side of town!

_A tournament! That sounds like fun!_ Brennen thought to himself_. _ He noted this and continued on his way.

Having finished his call to his mother, Soren headed to the front of the Pokemon Center to wait for Brennen. It wasn't long before the blond trainer arrived.

"Hey Soren!" Brennen said handing Soren some supplies to put in his bag. "I saw this poster for a tournament for rookie trainers like us! I think we should enter." Soren put away the supplies handed to him.

"Sounds good to me! When does it start?" Soren asked.

"We should go sign in now!" Brennen replied. "Oh and there is going to be a Pokemon given to the winner!"

"A Pokemon? I could use a second Pokemon. Let's go!" Soren replied throwing his bag over his shoulder. The two headed out of the center and headed west towards the arena. After a short walk they came upon the building and entered it. As they entered they saw a few trainers with their Pokemon, some grooming and others feeding their Pokemon. The duo walked up to the desk and signed in.

"You two have about an hour before it starts so you should just hang out here in the lobby." The receptionist said after pointing out the bathrooms and the food court, When it is time for the tournament to begin, head to the door at the end of the hall way."

"Alright!" Brennen said, "Thanks!" the two, having not eaten lunch yet, decided to head to the food court and eat there. They found a table and started conversing.

"So what do you think the rare Pokemon is?" Soren asked in between bites.

"I don't know." Brennen replied, "Maybe it will be a Dratini, they're pretty rare."

"I've always wanted a Dratini." Soren said.

"I heard it's a Pokemon from the Sinnoh region." A new voice said. The owner of the voice put her tray down on the table the two were at, and then sat down. "My name's Marina" She said putting her green hair into a ponytail. Soren thought she was pretty and she seemed to about their age. She had on a black tee, a light blue jacket, blue jeans, and brown boots. She looked back at them with her blue eyes and said, "But you can call me Mari."

"My name's Soren."

"And mine is Brennen. Do you know which Pokemon it is?"

"No, I just heard that it was from Sinnoh." Mari replied. She grabbed her fork and took a bite of her food. "So did both of you enter the tournament?"

"Yeah." Soren said.

"Well then you better be prepared to get your butts kicked by a girl." Mari said taking another bite. Soren smiled at this. She seemed to be a fiery person.

"Bring it on!" Brennen replied. "Why don't you show us who you entered?"

"O.K., you'll have to show me who you entered as well." Mari answered holding up her Pokeball, she clicked the button and a small yellow mouse came out.

"Pikachu!" the Pokemon said jumping into her owner's arms almost spilling her food on her.

"Hey a Pikachu!" Soren said. Soren and Brennen then sent out Charmander and Squirtle respectively.

"Ooh a Charmander!" Mari said.

"All contestants report to the arena within ten minutes or face disqualification" A man over the intercom said. The three returned their Pokemon when they heard this. The trio walked down the hallway and into the arena. The arena had nine battlefields all spaced out so no interference could occur. There was a crowd of people standing nearby so the group went to join them.

"Welcome all to today's tournament." One of the officials said into a microphone. "Up on the screen behind me we have the bracket showing who is going to face who." Soren was going up against a guy named Rick. Brennen was going against Mari. Brennen sighed. He knew it was going to be a tough battle.

"I bet you are all wondering what the rare Pokemon is that we have as a prize," The official continued "well here it is." He held out a Pokeball and sent out a blue, black, and yellow Pokemon. "It's a Shinx!" the announcer said. The Pokemon lifted its head proudly at the sound of its name. The crowd cooed as the Shinx let out an adorable growl.

"I. Want." Soren expressed.

"Without further ado, let the tournament begin!" The official announced. The three determined which fields they were headed to.

"Good luck." Soren said to Brennen

"Same to you." Brennen replied. Brennen headed over to field eight with Mari while Soren headed over to field two. Soren shook hands with the boy named Rick. He had on a straw hat, khaki shorts, and a blue shirt. An official stood on a stand nearby with an Alakazam there to protect those nearby.

"The battle between Soren and Rick will now commence!" The referee exclaimed.

"Go Caterpie!" Rick yelled sending out a small green caterpillar.

"Go Charmander!" Soren said sending out his starter Pokemon.

"Use String Shot Caterpie!" Rick ordered. Caterpie shot out a gooey white substance that covered Charmander. Charmander tried struggling to get it off but it wasn't working.

"Use Ember to get it off, Charmander!" Soren commanded. Charmander spit out fire onto the String Shot and it ignited. He then shook off the charred remains.

"Use Tackle Caterpie!" Rick shouted, Caterpie jumped at Charmander, bashing into him as he finished shaking off the burnt goo. Charmander was knocked back but he landed on his feet.

"Scratch attack Charmander." Soren directed, Charmander's claws grew white and he scratched at the worm Pokemon sending it backwards.

"Now use an Ember attack Charmander." Charmander spit flames at Caterpie, the flames connected to their target dealing heavy damage to Caterpie. Caterpie got up but it was breathing heavily.

"String shot, Caterpie!" Rick yelled.

"Ember, Charmander." Soren ordered in turn. Caterpie spit out some more gooey tendrils but Charmander's Ember attack collided with it mid air, burning it up. Soren noticed that Charmander was also breathing heavily.

"Use Ember again!" Soren yelled. Charmander spit more flames at Caterpie.

"Jump and use String Shot again!" Rick shouted; Caterpie jumped above the flames, shooting the gooey substance at Charmander. The attack hit Charmander, wrapping his head in it and caused Charmander to stop spitting flames.

"Nice! Now use Tackle!" The worm Pokemon charged and slammed into Charmander, knocking him over.

'_Hmm.' _Soren thought, _'He can't open his mouth to get off the string shot so… maybe he can use his tail!' _"Use you tail to get the String Shot off Charmander, then use Ember!" Soren yelled. Charmander lifted his tail so that the flame could burn off the string shot on his head.

"Quick! Use Tackle Caterpie!" Rick ordered, Caterpie charged at Charmander but was too late. Charmander flung the charred String Shot away and blasted Caterpie with flames. Caterpie fell, K.O.'d

"Caterpie is unable to battle, the winner is Soren and Charmander!" The official said, holding out a green flag towards Soren. The competitors shook hands and gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy to be healed. The bracket changed, scratching out Rick's name and moving Soren's name up a level. Noticing that Brennen and Mari's battle hadn't ended yet he decided to head over and see how they were doing. He walked over to field eight and found it covered in bubbles.

"Stop making so many bubbles!" Mari yelled, obviously annoyed at the predicament. Squirtle and Pikachu had to be somewhere within the bubble cloud on the field.

"Keep making bubbles Squirtle! And when you get close to Pikachu use Bite." Brennen commanded. After this command the bubble cloud seemed to expand.

"Pop the bubbles and try to find Squirtle, Pikachu!" Mari directed. Soren could see a yellow blur jumping around popping bubbles. Due to both Pokemon's efforts the cloud of bubbles didn't change in size.

"Chaaa!" Pikachu cried out, Squirtle had found Pikachu and was biting the side of its face.

"Use Thundershock Pikachu!" Mari yelled. A flash of electricity appeared in the bubbles and the bubbles popped revealing Pikachu with an electrified Squirtle still biting on it.

"Use Water Gun as you release Pikachu!" Brennen ordered. Squirtle let go of Pikachu but at the same time blasted Pikachu away with a jet of water. This made Pikachu enraged, and before the trainers could announce another command it used a quick attack knocking Squirtle backwards.

"Good retaliation Pikachu, now finish with a Thundershock!" Mari commanded. Pikachu complied and shocked the dazed tiny turtle Pokemon. It fell over knocked out.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Marina and Pikachu are the winners!" The official said pointing his flag.

"Good job Squirtle, have a good rest." Brennen said returning his Pokemon.

"You did really well!" Mari said returning her Pokemon.

The two shook hands and went to heal their Pokemon.

The semifinals went well for both Mari and Soren and they both won handily. It was time for the finals and Mari and Soren were about to face off. Brennen was sitting with a small crowd of about five people who stuck around to watch.

"The battle between Mari and Soren will now commence." The official said. The two trainers grabbed their Pokeballs.

"Go Charmander!" Soren yelled sending out the lizard Pokemon. Charmander swung its tail in anticipation.

"Go Pikachu!" Mari yelled sending out the electric mouse Pokemon, its red cheeks sparking with electricity.

"The winner of this battle will be declared the winner of the Rookie Tournament!" the official stated, "Now Trainers, ready? Begin!" He waved his flag and the battle was on!

Without skipping a beat, Mari shouted her first command. "Use Thunder Wave Pikachu!" Pikachu sent a blast of electricity at Charmander.

"Dodge it and use Ember." Soren commanded. Charmander jumped out of the way of the electricity and spit tongues of fire at Pikachu. The flames connected causing a cry from the electric mouse. Soren continued by shouting another command.

"Follow it up with a Scratch attack, Charmander." Charmander charged at Pikachu, his claws glowing white.

"Wait for him to get close Pikachu!" Mari shouted. Pikachu nodded and waited her next command as the lizard Pokemon approached.

"Now use Thundershock, Pikachu!" Mari ordered. Pikachu shocked Charmander with a bolt of electricity before it could complete its attack.

"While he's still open use a Quick Attack!" Pikachu rammed into Charmander with great speed. Charmander was sent flying back. He stood up but he was starting to breath heavier.

"Use Ember, Charmander." Soren commanded. Charmander spit more fire towards the electric mouse.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge, then attack!" Mari yelled. Pikachu dodged the flames and ran around them towards Charmander.

"Scratch attack." Soren said. As Pikachu neared, Charmander stopped his Ember attack and used Scratch on Pikachu. This sent Pikachu backwards towards Mari.

"Now use Ember again!" Soren ordered. Before Pikachu could get up to dodge, Charmander attacked with Ember, covering Pikachu in flames. The electric mouse shook off the flames but was breathing very heavily.

"You're pretty good." Mari said. "Too bad I'm about to beat you. Use Quick Wave, Pikachu!"

"What the heck is Quick Wave?" Soren asked.

"You'll see." Mari replied. Pikachu's body started to cackle with electricity. It then started to charge at Charmander.

"Jump just before it hits you, then use Ember, Charmander." Soren commanded. Whatever Quick Wave was, he didn't want it hitting Charmander. Charmander waited for Pikachu to get close, then he jumped and used Ember, barely missing the speeding electrified rodent below him.

"Turn around and hit Charmander while he is still in the air!" Mari ordered. Pikachu did a quick turn before slamming into Charmander before he could land. Charmander landed on his feet but then the electricity in the attack took effect paralyzing him.

"What was that?" Soren asked again.

"That was a combo move." Mari explained. "My dad taught me how to do it after I caught Pikachu in the Viridian forest. Basically Quick Wave was the combined move of Quick Attack and Thunder Wave, the Quick Attack does damage while the Thunder Wave paralyzes your opponent."

_'Huh!'_ Soren thought to himself, _'Combo moves. Brennen and I should try to make our own! Wait a second Soren. I need to focus, Charmander's paralyzed so he can't really move that well…but! Ember doesn't require much moving now does it!'_

"You're not going to respond? That's a little rude! Well then, I'll finish this! Pikachu use Quick Attack." Mari ordered. Pikachu sped towards Charmander ready to end the battle. As Pikachu neared Charmander, Soren suddenly shouted out a command.

"Use Ember now!" Soren shouted. Charmander blasted Pikachu with flames just as the Mouse Pokemon was about to attack. Pikachu was sent back and landed, knocked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." The referee announced. "The winner of the tournament is Soren and his Charmander!" The small crowd that was left clapped for Soren.

"That was a great!" Mari said shaking Soren's hand.

"Yeah it was." Soren replied. The two handed their Pokemon to a Nurse Joy. An official came over to award Soren with his prize.

"Congratulations on winning the Tournament! Here's your Pokemon!" The official handed Soren a Pokeball that contained Shinx. "We hope to see you at another tournament someday!" The official shook Soren's hand then walked away to start packing up his stuff.

"Good job guys!" Brennen said having joined the two.

"Thanks!" Soren and Mari replied in unison.

"We should go to the Pokemon Center to get a room for the night." Brennen said to Soren, "It's a little to late to be heading into the forest."

"Alright," Soren said, "Sounds good to me!" The Nurse came back with Soren and Mari's Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon are all healed now. We hope to see you again!" The nurse said handing Mari and Soren their Pokeballs back.

"Thanks." Soren said.

"Yeah Thanks!" Mari said. The nurse nodded and walked away. "I should better get home now. How about I meet you guys tomorrow at the edge of town?"

"Sure." Brennen replied.

A/N: This chapter was a lot longer than the first two and I hope that I can make future chapters even longer. I know I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
